This invention relates generally to the art of illuminated ornaments and more specifically to ornaments which hang on or dangle from a decorated object and are associated with a light source.
Various illuminated ornamental objects exist within the prior art. One such object is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,095,648 to Oftedahl which specifies an illumination or display device having a cavity with a resilient member for engaging a light bulb or the socket of a light bulb. Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,619 to Abramson is a plurality of translucent floral units removably attached to electric light sockets. U.S. Pat. No. 2,296,746 to Snyder et al discloses an illuminated ornamental object with a colored light bulb mounted in a central opening thereof, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,217,877 to Petry also discloses an illuminated device mounted on a light source. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,880 to Riddell, an illuminated ornament with a self-contained power source is disclosed.
In addition, particular designs of ornamental objects exist within the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 215,304 to Kadmon et al discloses an ornamental design for a plurality of illuminable Christmas decorations, each of which engages a light bulb on a string of lights. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 238,952 to Karkaer et al discloses a design for a festoon, and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 216,128 to Adler is the design of a Christmas tree ornament in direct contact with a light bulb using the bulb for support.
Whereas the prior art provides various illuminated ornaments, all such ornaments require, for their own support and display, contact with the light source or the support structure of the light source.